


pictures 4 two

by hitoshi (dami_an)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pet Names, Power Bottom Kim Jinwoo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dami_an/pseuds/hitoshi
Summary: [PWP] Modelling AU.Seunghoon and Mino have a student concept photo shoot.





	1. jinhoon = pencil

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely mutuals on twitter since, according to them, i teased them so much  
> PWP regardless of the setting
> 
> jinhoon prompt = 'pencil' by Ura  
> minyoon prompt = 'camera' by Mommy Sunny & 'blanket' by Rose
> 
> i present you folks, a low quality porn
> 
> twitter= [@_hit0shi](https://twitter.com/_hit0shi)

Purity and youth—the photo shoot concept.

White school uniforms. Dark blue ties. Black pants. Young looks. Endless energy. Bright eyes filled with hope and curiosity.

A perfect concept for Seunghoon and Mino despite their age. So perfect that Seunghoon just has to ruin it after a single glance at their director; Kim Jinwoo.

He knows—of fucking course Seunghoon is aware of the effect he has on their director. Aware of his own doings. Aware of the heated look their director is sending in his way as Seunghoon nibbles the pencil.

Slow. Deliberate. Sensual.

"Next," Kang Seungyoon, the photographer says.

Pencil placed on his pouty lips, Seunghoon glances at the camera—at Kim Jinwoo, with a wink, as though he's signalling silence. A school prefect in an empty classroom.

"Next."

And the pencil is back, placed between his teeth, while Seunghoon frowns at the book on the table. His short, black fringes fall to his forehead. A student lost in thought.

"Next."

Seunghoon looks out of the window, the pencil perched on his right ear, eyes clouded as he stares into the future. A future that he dreams of. A future that he hopes for. A hopeful student.

"Last shot."

And this time.

This time, instead of the pencil, Seunghoon bites his bottom lip and pulls his tie to the side, head tilted slightly to reveal the line of his collarbone, eyes staring into the camera, firm and unwavering because he knows—

Because he knows Kim Jinwoo is watching him through the screen.

"Aaaand perfect! Thank you for your hard work, Seunghoon-sshi."

Kang Seungyoon's exclamation sucks Seunghoon back to reality. Back to the set, surrounded by the photo shoot crew. Gone the student illusion. He springs to his feet. "Really done?"

"Yes." Kang Seungyoon gives him a quick smile before he returns to his camera. "You may check the pictures on the laptop. I reckon they're all good."

"Oh, right. Thank you for your hard work, Kang Seungyoon-sshi." Seunghoon bows deeply. Then he trots away to the spot where most equipment is placed.

In front of the laptop is Kim Jinwoo going through the pictures. Seated in the director chair with legs crossed. Light purple button-down shirt, paired with skinny jeans and leather shoes. Dark hair painted in a lighter shade from the soft lighting. Long eyelashes. Huge eyes. Pink lips as he talks to one of the crew.

Like a doll. Beautiful. Seunghoon is mesmerized.

Cautiously, Seunghoon slots himself behind the director chair. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Seungyoon-sshi said I could review my work."

Kim Jinwoo raises a brow over his shoulder. Then turns back to the laptop. His dainty finger pushes the edge of the laptop to give Seunghoon a better view. Kim Jinwoo rests his cheek on his propped up hand.

"Go ahead."

Seunghoon swallows thickly. Damn, what a manly voice. Sure he heard it when Kim Jinwoo gave them a briefing on their photo shoot concept earlier, but listen to his manly voice this close, exclusive for Seunghoon's ears only?

Eargasmic.

"Thank you," Seunghoon says once he finds his voice again.

Right, seduction mode on.

With a purposeful swagger, Seunghoon reaches over Kim Jinwoo's shoulder for the mousepad. His tie drapes on Kim Jinwoo's shoulder. He lowers himself close to Kim Jinwoo's ear so Kim Jinwoo can hear his every breath. Makes full use of the distance to crane his neck to make his Adam's apple stand out.

And swallows just to add the charm.

Kim Jinwoo remains unbothered.

Uhm, okay. Plan B.

"Where do I go after this?" Seunghoon asks, with a charming smile. It should work. It always work on ladies. Surely Kim Jinwoo is no exception.

Kim Jinwoo glances sideways at him. "Changing room. You're done for today."

Seunghoon blinks. Confused. Perplexed by Kim Jinwoo's calm demeanour. He swears he could feel the hungry look in Kim Jinwoo's eyes during the photo shoot. No way he could mistake it because damn, Seunghoon knew that look.

That eye-fucking look.

"Really done?" Seunghoon tries again. Almost hopeful.

"Yes. You're dismissed. Thank you for your hard work."

"Wow, that's—" Seunghoon feels like he's being splashed with water. Cold, awkward water. "—yea, thank you for the offer. I'll, yep, I'll get going now."

A few steps forward and Kim Jinwoo calls him back, "The pencil—"

"Yeah?" Seunghoon swings on his heels almost immediately, hope rekindled.

"You bite too much."

"Oh." Seunghoon deflates. "I'm sorry. I'll, uh, pay later—my manager, I'll ask my manager to pay for it—"

Kim Jinwoo turns back to the laptop. "Don't bother. And could you please tell Song Minho-sshi that his set is ready?It's the infirmary. Thank you."

Wow, he's just an errand boy in Kim Jinwoo's eyes. Ouch. That hurts his pride.

With a heavy heart and steps, Seunghoon leaves the set.

At the makeshift changing room, Mino is scrolling down his phone on a chair. Already in a school uniform, black hair slicked back, a G-Shock watch around the wrist, Mino is prepared for his photo shoot session. He lifts his brows. "Hey, hyung. How was it?"

"Awesome," Seunghoon drawls, slumping down in a chair. It knocks the chair to brush against Mino's. He throws his arms over his face.

"Doesn't sound like it. What happened?" Mino asks.

"I got rejected."

"Wait, what—how, when, by whom?"

"The director said your set is ready," Seunghoon says instead.

That has Mino forgetting about the topic in hand. He pitches himself to his feet, the sweater bunched around the waist was pushed to the chair in his place.

"What the—I'm gonna—see you later, hyung!"

And Mino storms out of the room.

The silence Mino leaves behind is sullen. Seunghoon swivels around in his chair. No one around, only his reflection in the mirror. Head rested on the back of the chair, Seunghoon slides his eyes closed.

Yep, a nap.

Only to be startled awake a few minutes later with a weight in his lap. Disoriented, Seunghoon rubs the sleep away from his eyes.

"Good morning," Kim Jinwoo says.

Seunghoon blinks. "Uhm."

"Had a sweet dream?" Kim Jinwoo rakes his fingers up Seunghoon's chest.

Seunghoon opens his mouth. Closes it. Frowns at the person in his lap. "I think... I'm still dreaming."

"Nope, this is very much real." Kim Jinwoo leans down, his lips brushing against Seunghoon's, not quite touching, but definitely ghosting over it.

The lump in Seunghoon's throat suddenly grows big. His throat visibly bobs down to swallow it down.

"Unless you aren't interested." Kim Jinwoo pulls away.

Quick on his feet, Seunghoon grabs Kim Jinwoo by the elbow. His hand seems fragile in his hold. Kim Jinwoo stares into his eyes. Firm. Wordlessly. Seunghoon's heart thumps harder.

"I, uh—" Seunghoon tries, "I'm very interested."

Kim Jinwoo tips his head. His hair falls to the side of his profile like a curtain. Seunghoon never knew a simple tilt of head could look so beautiful.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good." And Kim Jinwoo kisses him deep and long.

Enamoured by the kiss, Seunghoon's hands move on their own accord to snake around Kim Jinwoo's slim waist. His fingers slip under the shirt to the spine, driven by lust.

A hand stops Seunghoon's advances. Seunghoon's heart skips a beat. Has he been too forward—

Eyes twinkling, Kim Jinwoo breathes against his swollen lips, "No, pup. Not without permission. Hands at your sides."

—pup, Holy shit. That shoots straight to his dick.

"If—" Kim Jinwoo grabs both of Seunghoon's arms and guides them to his ass while grinding their crotches together. Seunghoon is so tempted to clench those asscheeks. "—you want this, pup, want to fuck this ass, you better listen to me."

Seunghoon nods without thinking. "Yea—yes."

"Pups don't talk." Kim Jinwoo reminds him.

Seunghoon clamps his stupid mouth shut. That brings a radiant smile to Kim Jinwoo's face, and damn, Seunghoon is melting underneath him.

"If you don't like this, tap twice on my right elbow, and we will stop right away. Is that understood?" He speaks with a seriousness, with a tad of concern, that has Seunghoon drawn deeper in this storm called Kim Jinwoo.

A duck of head from Seunghoon, not quite a nod but affirmative enough.

"Good pup." Kim Jinwoo places a brief kiss on Seunghoon's lips then trails his fingers down Seunghoon's throat. His thumb presses deeper on the racing pulse. His eyes glitter, interested. "I wish we had a collar for you."

Seunghoon's breath hitches. The smirk on Kim Jinwoo's face grows wider.

"You'd love that, pup?"

A whine.

"Hush, hush," Kim Jinwoo soothes him with a kiss on his forehead. Seunghoon holds on to it, tight. "Next time, pup. Next time."

'Next time.' A hopeful word. A promise. Seunghoon loves the sound of it.

"Guess we'll make do," Kim Jinwoo mutters, making full use of the tie instead. On cue, Seunghoon lifts his chin for easy access for Kim Jinwoo.

Nothing like a real collar, not as snug, but Seunghoon accepts it nonetheless, as long as it's from Kim Jinwoo. He can feel Kim Jinwoo's fingers brushing against his skin as he adjusts the tie. The intense focus in Kim Jinwoo's eyes gives a somersault in his stomach.

"Comfy?" Kim Jinwoo checks.

Seunghoon nods. Then, "Thank you."

Kim Jinwoo raises a brow. "You talk."

Ah, fuck, a slip-up. Seunghoon scrunches himself up.

"I'll let it slide this time, pup." Kim Jinwoo chuckles. "We don't have much time if you wanna fuck me. Let's pick up the pace. Stroke yourself, get yourself hard."

Wow, a simple command, and yet enough to give a shudder down his body.

With clumsy hands, Seunghoon frees his half-hard cock from his briefs. An impressed whistle escapes Kim Jinwoo's pink lips. Proud blooms in Seunghoon's chest and he bites his bottom lip cheekily.

Eager to get inside of Kim Jinwoo, Seunghoon strokes himself, quick and determined. Fuck, he can feel arousal swirling at the bottom of his stomach He watches through lidded eyes, tongue peeking out, while Kim Jinwoo lifts his hips, reaching back and—

Fuuuck. This guy is going to be the death of him.

Kim Jinwoo is actually finger-fucking himself. Flushed cheeks, eyes fluttering closed and mouth hanging open to let out a little 'ah'—it's so fucking sexy that Seunghoon yearns to touch him.

It must have shown on his face because the next, Kim Jinwoo smirks at him. "No touching, pup. Or you won't get to fuck me."

Seunghoon whimpers, hands clutching the sides of his seat. Tight.

Fortunately, it doesn't take long to slide a condom on and have Kim Jinwoo fucking himself on his cock. Every slide brings a surge of heat to Seunghoon's loins, and Seunghoon can't help the moan tearing from his throat.

"Please—I want, ah, fuck—I want to touch you—"

"No—fuck—no, pup—" Kim Jinwoo thrusts down. The smirk remains on his pretty face. "—fuck, that feels so good—you know, the rules, pup—"

More slide down. More heated moans. Seunghoon can see the muscles in Kim Jinwoo's thigh straining with effort and strength. Nothing is feminine in those thighs—pure manly and perfect. His hands tremble, longing to worship them.

"Your thighs, so—fuck, tight—perfect. Wanna touch them. Wanna kiss them—" Seunghoon confesses, consumed by pleasure and earnest.

He just wants to appreciate the beauty of his thighs. Is that wrong—

For a brief moment, Seunghoon catches surprise swimming in Kim Jinwoo's eyes before it's replaced with a smirk.

"Adorable," is the only warning he gets from Kim Jinwoo before he speeds up the slide, fucking himself on Seunghoon's cock as though it's his personal toy.

Really, Seunghoon wouldn't mind being his personal sex toy if he got to see the euphoric expression on Kim Jinwoo's beautiful face again.

Ah, yes, that pleasured look. The one that hints at Seunghoon that his cock is hitting the right place.

"Clo—close," Seunghoon whimpers when he feels the heat in his lower gut becomes more and more unbearable. His hands grab Kim Jinwoo's asscheeks, spreading them apart. Kim Jinwoo circles his arms around Seunghoon's shoulders for support.

Then Kim Jinwoo dives in for a kiss.

Messy. Sloppy. Demanding. Just like Kim Jinwoo himself.

Seunghoon comes first, biting onto Kim Jinwoo's shoulder while he spills into the condom. Kim Jinwoo follows right after, throwing his head back as his cock spurts cum onto Seunghoon's school uniform.

Oh, shit. The stylist-noona is gonna kick his ass.

But Seunghoon can't find in him to give a fuck about the stained shirt. Nor the noona's wrath. Not when he has an angel sitting on his cock like it's his fucking throne. Seunghoon takes in Kim Jinwoo's post-orgasm face.

Red cheeks. Heaving chest. Neck slicked with sweat. Messed hair. Wow. So sinfully beautiful. Seunghoon commits the image to his memory forever.

Kim Jinwoo lifts himself from Seunghoon's flaccid dick, running his fingers on the cock, with a playful smirk, even though Seunghoon is cleary oversensitive. Then he releases Seunghoon's cock, much to Seunghoon's relief.

"2102," Kim Jinwoo says, fixing his pants and look.

"Wha—" Seunghoon manages while his brain is still in the fog of pleasure.

"My hotel room number. I expect you to be there by seven."

Wow, information-overloaded. Seunghoon blinks rapidly. "Wha—sorry, my brain is still—sorry, I don't copy you."

Kim Jinwoo has twinkles in his eyes. "For your punishment, pup. No talking, no touching, remember?"

Seunghoon swallows.

Then adds, "You really like to bite, pup." Kim Jinwoo pats his shoulder, the one that bears Seunghoon's bite, and the side of his cheek is kicked up into a suggestive smirk, "I expect you pay in full."

Oh, well. Seunghoon really looks forward to paying for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screw you, english!

The concept is simple. Innocence. Purity. Surely Song Minho can execute it. Five years of modelling under his belt—it's a piece of cake. He can deliver whatever the photographer demands, with a snap of fingers.

Except Kang Seungyoon makes everything complicated.

The moment he met the photographer's eyes, Mino knew he's fucked. Sharp gaze, thick lips, pale skin, dark hair hung over the forehead, pinkish fingers, and those legs—urgh, those long legs are perfect.

Mino was filled with the urge to worship those long legs. And distracted by those legs and pinkish fingers, he suddenly doesn't know what to do with his hands. With his expression. With his legs.

Posing in the infirmary bed suddenly becomes a difficult task. The clicking sound of the camera overwhelms him.

"Mino-sshi, are you okay? You seem nervous." Kang Seungyoon lowers his camera.

Crap. The photographer noticed his predicament. Mino clutches the blanket pooled around his waist, nervous. "No, I'm—I mean, yes, I'm okay. It's just, I don't know—I'm sorry, I'll do better."

A sigh escapes Kang Seungyoon. Apprehension creeps up Mino's insides when the photographer walks over towards him, fear that he's messed up somehow. His hands clutch the blanket tighter until his knuckles turn white.

Then.

A hand touches his upper arm. On reflex, Mino looks up to meet Kang Seungyoon's eyes, entranced.

"I'm going to make you comfortable, is that okay?"

Mesmerized, Mino can only nod in response.

Carefully, Seungyoon pushes him flat on the bed. Mino feels like his head sinking into the plush, white pillow. He watches as Kang Seungyoon rearranges him, one limb at a time. Feels the blanket ghost over his skin.

Feels Kang Seungyoon's long fingers on him. On his wrist. On his thighs. Even in his hair. Warm. Tentative. Amazing.

A pleased sigh escapes him.

"Comfortable?"

The question has Mino snapping his eyes open, only to find a soft smile on Kang Seungyoon's face. A blush colours his face. Weird, he doesn't remember closing them.

"Ye—yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Shall we start again?"

Mino nods numbly. Kang Seungyoon smiles, then finds a ladder to climb on for bird-eye view pictures.

"Ready."

The session begins. Mino gives his all to satisfy Kang Seungyoon's demands, no questions asked. Every time he hears a click, he changes his pose. The subtle changes in his fingers. In his eyes. Even the way he opens his mouth. 

At one point, Mino sits up, letting his hair fall into his eyes as he gazes into the camera above. Elongates his neck to emphasize the column of his throat, then tilts his head to the side.

The flash of the camera burns into his eyes. Mino closes them and savours the clicking sound. Recalls the way Kang Seungyoon touches him. Recalls the way he runs his fingers on him.

And imagines the feeling of them on his naked skin.

What it usually feels like an eternity, passes in the blink of an eye. It catches him off guard when Kang Seungyoon announces the session has ended. Mino blinks, disoriented.

"You seem to be in a good mood. I wonder what's on that mind of yours," Kang Seungyoon says, climbing down the ladder.

You, Mino almost says. But he changes his mind, "Happy thoughts. Did the photos turn out okay? I hope it didn't disrupt the result. I could redo everything if you aren't satisfied. With... your permission, of course."

For some reason, Mino catches a glint in Kang Seungyoon's eyes. Only in brief seconds before a smile obscures it with happy wrinkles at the corner of the eyes.

"They're great! You can check the photos on the laptop. Jinwoo-sshi—oh, he isn't here. Never mind that. Come, I'll show you."

Kang Seungyoon leads him to the laptop. Offers him a coffee, bought by the staff. He shows all the results then gives his comment. Points out the highlight of the photo that catches his eyes. 

It amazes Mino that Kang Seungyoon lavish pays attention even to the smallest details. It's like his work is being appreciated. His heart skips a beat.

And that voice—wow, heavenly. Mino wouldn't mind hearing that voice chant his name like a prayer.

"Overall, you did great today, Mino-sshi. We made a wise decision to hire you and your colleague." Kang Seungyoon smiles.

A blush makes its way to his cheeks. Mino lowers his eyes, embarrassed. "Thank you. Is there anything that I can..."

"I believe that's all for today." Kang Seungyoon erects his spine, sighing in relief. "You can change your clothes. Jinwoo-sshi will contact your manager to confirm the payment."

"Ah, I see." Mino can't harbour the disappointment in his tone even if he knows it's inappropriate hoping to get some from the photographer.

No reply from Kang Seungyoon since he's discussing with the staff. Dejected, Mino mutters a garbled thank-you under his breath then walks out of the infirmary.

This is childish. Unprofessional. Mino should've known better. They're on duty. Kang Seungyoon was simply being helpful to ease his nerves. He shouldn't have hoped for more.

Those touches, though. Lean, pinkish fingers, thick lips around his—

Mino thuds his head on the wall of the hallway. Begone horny thoughts!

"Mino-sshi!"

Quickly, Mino whips his head to the voice. Kang Seungyoon crosses the hallway in six long steps, with a sharp glint in his eyes. Mino's heart thunders in the confine of his ribcage.

"Yea—yes," Mino stutters, standing straight like a pole.

When Kang Seungyoon stands right in front of him, Mino can't move an inch. Torn between apprehension and anticipation. He knows he's taller than Kang Seungyoon. Yet it feels like Kang Seungyoon is bigger.

"I—uh—about your offer," Kang Seungyoon says.

"Offer?"

"Yes, the offer that you could do everything over—"

Shit, Mino pales. Shit shitty shit. Kang Seungyoon isn't satisfied with the result, after all. 

"Ah, should I go back and do everything over—I'm sorry for troubling you—"

"No, no, it's not like that." Kang Seungyoon waves his hands 'no.' Then he opens his mouth. Closes it shut. And scratches the back of his head. "Geez, I'm being ridiculous."

"Seung...yoon-sshi?" 

"That offer—if it's possible, I would like to do it in private." Kang Seungyoon's voice becomes small at the end of his sentence. Unsure.

Mino blinks.

"Just forget it," Kang Seungyoon says hurriedly. Embarrassment burns his pale face bright. He pivots on his heels, eager to walk away but Mino is quicker to stop him.

"Seungyoon-sshi—"

"Just Seungyoon, please?"

"Okay, Seungyoon," Mino tries rolling it on his tongue, and damn, it rolls out perfectly. A perfect name to scream. "A private session—is that what you're hinting at?"

Kang Seungyoon—no, it's just Seungyoon now—Seungyoon seems flustered. "I don't know—I hope so. I, uh, feel something between us—I don't know, maybe it's just me."

"No, it's not just you."

Hope rekindles in Seungyoon's eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," Mino smiles what he hopes looking sincere enough.

"Oh, wow. Okay. That's—" Seungyoon coughs. "Uh, is it too forward asking you to come to my room tonight?"

Wow. It is too fucking forward to Mino's standards. Was it asked by another person, Mino would've said blatantly 'no.' But this is Kang Seungyoon.

"No, it's fine. You said it's a private session, right? So, uhm, yeah, that's cool."

As soon as Mino agrees, the atmosphere is awkward again. Both are looking down at their own feet, uncertain of what to do.

Then, "Is 9 okay with you?" Seungyoon asks.

"9 is great," Mino answers, way too quickly for his comfort. His eager is embarrassing. He hopes Seungyoon doesn't pick up on that. "Should I... be wearing school uniform? I mean, the concept..."

"I'd prefer you without clothes."

Mino's heart stutters into a temporary halt.

  
  


...

  
  


The hotel Seungyoon directs him to is making Mino self-conscious about his image. Sure he's had a fair share of sleeping in 4 or 5-star hotels, thanks to his rich dates. But the prospect of going to Seungyoon's room gives him a different feeling. 

Because he has hope. He hopes that this isn't just a one-night stand. It doesn't make sense to invest feelings in a person he's just met. Yet it happens.

Mino tugs his hat down a little to cover his face. Incognito mode is advisable. He has his face almost everywhere—in magazines, on advertisement boards.

Upon entering the lobby, he's greeted by a bellboy. Mino offers him a curt, customary nod then wastes no time in heading for the elevator. 

The cart has two people inside. Mino presses the floor button, a detail given by Seungyoon prior, and sneaks to the back.

He gets off on the 10th floor. Mino's eyes skim over the room number of the door, looking for—

Ah. There it is. Seungyoon's room.

Staring at the closed door, Mino hears his heart thump louder in his ears. He doesn't know if this is the right thing to do. It seems too fast for him. They just met a few hours ago.

The opening door startles Mino out of his thoughts. In front of him is Seungyoon poking his head out, with a grin on his face. A small towel is draped around his neck.

Freshly-bathed.

"Hey, it's you. I thought it was the room service." Seungyoon opens the door wider. "Come on in."

"Oh, sorry for the intrusion." Mino ducks inside, closing the door behind him. He toes off his shoes. "Room service?"

"Yeah. I simply wanted to be a good host for you. Didn't get to buy take-outs, so room service it is."

"You don't have to do that, really."

The room is quite modest for a 4-stars hotel. A coffee table in the living room, completed with a single sofa and loveseat sofa. The kitchen is just a breakfast counter, with a coffee maker and a small fridge on top of it. On the wall is equipped with a revolting television, shared with the bedroom.

Mino doesn't dare peek into the bedroom.

The doorbell almost makes Mino jump out of his skin. Seungyoon smiles apologetically. "That must be the room service. Take a seat first. Be right back."

Seungyoon returns with a tray of simple meals and beers, made for two. Pink paints Mino's face, touched by Seungyoon's thoughtfulness. 

(This is too much for a one-night stand. He can hope, can't he?)

"Drink?" Seungyoon offers him a beer.

"Yes, please." Because why not, all of this is making his throat parched. Too nervous.

Mino takes a swig. Watches Seungyoon's throat bob as he drinks in the peripheral vision. Beautiful neck. Pale skin. He wonders how it looks like when marked with bites.

"So, uhm, I don't like to beat around the bush," Seungyoon says, after licking his lips. Shiny. Plump. Pink. Oh wow, Mino is hit with the urge to lick those lips as well.

"Yeah, right. What should I do?" Mino puts down his beer on the coffee table.

"If it's okay for you—the bedroom? You can make yourself comfortable first while I get my camera ready."

"Sure."

With Seungyoon's permission, Mino goes to the bedroom. And oh, wow, a queen-sized bed, with a high window that overlooks the city. He can see the city glittering in the dark. Like fireflies.

"Beautiful."

Mino turns around, only to see a camera in Seungyoon's hands and a smile on his face. He agrees, staring out of the window, "Yes, beautiful."

"Well, it was meant for you, actually." Seungyoon chuckles. "On the bed, if you'd please."

"Oh, should I lose the jacket and hat?"

"Yes, please."

Mino follows the instructions then climbs on the bed. When he meets Seungyoon's eyes, Seungyoon seems disapproval of something. 

Then Seungyoon puts the camera down and reaches out, "Do you trust me?" With fingers tug at the hem of Mino's shirt.

No, he shouldn't. They just met. But.

Seungyoon's eyes. Urgh.

Mino nods.

Now his shirt is gone, the photo session begins. Since his body is a canvas of tattoos, Mino makes sure to highlight the beauty of his tattoos—the falling crown, the blue rose. 

Even tilting up his chin so the weather tattoos around his neck could be immortalized into a photo.

Next is his jeans. Seungyoon bundles up the blanket around Mino's waist for decency. Mino feels his heart race every time he hears a click from the camera. The silence around them seems so intimate.

"Last one," Seungyoon says and pushes Mino down the bed. Mino feels the blanket fluff up around him. The time interval between the clicking sounds seems shorter now.

Hints at Seungyoon's eagerness.

Mino tips his head to the side on the pillow, smirking, "You seem to like me being so pliant."

The clicking sounds stop. Seungyoon lowers the camera, looking straight in the eye. Sharp gaze. Unreadable. Uh oh, did he say something wrong?

Seungyoon raises a brow. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do."

Oh?

The camera is placed on the bedside table now, and before Mino knows it, Seungyoon is crawling towards him. The bed dips where he places his weight. Mino feels them all.

And straddles his lap. Mino can feel Seungyoon's bulge against his bare thigh. Oh, wow.

Faced with a fully clothed Seungyoon, Mino is suddenly aware of his lack of clothing—clad only in boxers and wrapped in the blanket. The glint in Seungyoon's eyes make his heart pound faster.

"Sharp gaze." Seungyoon skates his thumb along the dark circle, soft and slow. Mino's breath catches.

"Lip piercing." Across his bottom lip.

"Broad chest." From the collarbone down Mino's chest. With glinting eyes. He can even feel the slight grazing on his nipple, and Mino's breath hitches.

"Inked skin." Traces the outline of the blue rose tattoo with the other hand. Places a light kiss on it. "Supple muscles." And squeezes the muscles in Mino's upper arm.

A smirk curls on Seungyoon's lips. "Rough exterior, but with a soft interior. Definitely my type."

Wow. Wow. Mino has imagined this, but this soon? This sexy? Wow, never in his wildest dream.

"Mino, I'm going to be blunt with you."

Oh, wow. That gaze. "Yea—yes?" 

"I invited you over hoping I can fuck you tonight. Or you can fuck me, whichever you want. Tell me if you aren't interested—"

Oh, Mino knows what goes next, but he isn't interested in listening to the rest. The current offer is more intriguing, and he stops Seungyoon mid-sentence.

"I'm interested." His hardening dick agrees too.

The soft smile on Seungyoon's face juxtaposes beautifully with the atmosphere. Mino loves it.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Seungyoon shucks off his shirt and pants. "I'm at my limit."

"Strawberry boxers." Mino stares at Seungyoon's bulge.

"Don't judge my preference."

"I'm your preference. I can live with that."

"True that." And swoops in for a searing kiss.

The kiss is hot and wild. Seungyoon is a good kisser—knows how to work his tongue, how to suck, and how to slide in. 

And his lips—fuck, they're slightly chapped, but it just adds the charm to the kiss. Perfect for sinking teeth in. Just perfect for his oral addiction. And those lips are his addiction now.

Mino's hands find Seungyoon's ass. Uh, flat. Okay. The kiss makes it up. He sneaks his hands inside the boxers and gropes those asscheeks. Digs fingers into the flesh.

Seungyoon moans into the kiss hotly, his spine arched.

"So you gonna fuck me tonight?" Seungyoon breathes against his jawline. The warm breaths have goosebumps erupted across Mino's skin.

"If that is okay with you."

"Cool. I can fuck you next time." Seungyoon grins, making his point by grinding against Mino's crotch.

Oh, wow, next time. Oh, wow, impressive bulge, just perfect to wreck his hole. Shit. Information overload.

His finger brushes against the hole. Wait, slippery hole—Mino snaps his eyes up to Seungyoon's twinkling eyes. A smirk stretches across Seungyoon's face.

Seungyoon pulls Mino's hands away from his ass. "I took a long bath. For you." 

An image of Seungyoon fingerfucking himself in the bathroom flashes across his mind and holy—Mino is keen.

The smirk grows broader. "You like the thought, love?"

Mino whimpers, needy.

"The thought of me fucking myself for you?" Seungyoon breaths across his racing pulse. "Of you sliding in without preparation? Of me opening myself so wet for you?"

Yes, yes, and yes! But no, Mino can't voice out his thoughts. Because his lustful voice isn't sexy. Just pathetic. So he can only nod.

Seungyoon plants a wet kiss on his jaw then moves down to the collarbone. Sucks the sunny tattoo before he takes one of the nipples in his mouth. Mino gasps, and turns into a moaning mess when Seungyoon flicks his thumb on the other nipple.

"Ple—please. Seungyoon—"

"Desperate," Seungyoon snorts.

The gaze, the condescending tone, even the smirk—they're making his body turn weird. Bring a blush to his face.

After a peck on the centre of his chest, Seungyoon reaches over to the drawer for lube and condom. Mino is eager to help Seungyoon with his boxers, the blanket pushed aside for easy access to his dick.

"Impressive." Seungyoon holds Mino's dick as if it belongs to him. Well, Mino wouldn't mind if Seungyoon claimed his dick belonged to him alone. 

Another pitiful whimper escapes Mino.

As if teasing Mino, Seungyoon slowly lathers Mino's dick in lube, sharp eyes on him, to see the expression crossing Mino's face. And really, Mino is entranced by the lust and domination hinted in those eyes.

Fixated. Drowned.

The pressure on his dick has Mino moaning again, his spine arched up, hand reaching out to stop Seungyoon from teasing him. Seungyoon's thumb, no, on his slit, no, no, please—he needs to fuck Seungyoon, like... yesterday.

But the arch of Seungyoon's brow ceases him. Demands his submissiveness. Mino holds himself back despite his needs, pleading eyes on Seungyoon.

"Good boy," Seungyoon praises. 

A moan slips unbidden past Mino's lips before he can stop himself. Before he can slap a hand over his lips, wide-eyed.

Too late. Seungyoon is already grinning like a wolf. "Someone likes praises."

A blush spreads across Mino's face. He covers his red face with his arm, tucked in the elbow, embarrassed. 

View blocked, Mino doesn't realize Seungyoon putting on a condom on his dick until he feels something snug around his length. He peeks down.

Oh hey. Finally. But Mino puts up embarrassed look just to keep the mood. To experience Seungyoon's domination which is usually hidden behind his sweet personality.

A kiss on his stomach and, "Hey, let me see your eyes."

When he lifts his arm, he's met with a hungry look from Seungyoon, hand lining up his dick against the hole while another braces on his abdomen, eyes hooded, tongue peeking out a little in interest. 

Oh shit.

The first breach takes Mino's breath away. Tight. He holds onto Seungyoon's thighs, fingers digging into the pinkish skin. 

The slide is excruciatingly slow. Mino can see sweat matted on Seungyoon's forehead. Shiny. Damp. Every time it feels a little tighter, Seungyoon pulls up again before he pushes back down, a little deeper.

And repeats the process until Seungyoon takes the whole of him.

"...Fuck."

"Yea? That good?" Seungyoon's breaths stutter then circles his hips as though he wants to feel all of Mino.

And damn, Mino's breath catches in the throat. "Yeah..."

"Alright, then."

Mino thinks it gets better when Seungyoon begins to move, but boy, did he think wrong. It's hell. Hellishly amazing. The friction on his cock is perfect, hugging him just right that it draws wanton moans out of him.

And Seungyoon, despite his pinkish skin that makes him look innocent and pure, is a pure devil. He bounces on Mino's hard cock according to his selfish pace. 

Fast when he wants to bring Mino the edge. And slow when he feels Mino so close. With the intention to tease him. And the sound of slapping skin doesn't help Mino's case at all.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!"

"No, not yet." Seungyoon grinds slowly.

"Ple—please."

"Yeah?" And Seungyoon picks up the pace, pressing his pelvis down so Mino can feel those balls on his skin that it prompts Mino's gaze falls on Seungyoon's cock. 

Fuck, that bouncing cock, so big. Mino's mouth waters at the sight of it. How he wishes to feel that cock in him. To feel that cock wreck him. His hole clenches on empty air at that thought.

Another thrust or two, and Seungyoon's back arches. Like a taut bow. His cock must have brushed against Seungyoon's sweet spot. Mino watches, entranced. Faced with the lust in Seungyoon's half-lidded eyes, the blush spreading down Seungyoon's chest, down those erect nipples—wow, Seungyoon is a work of art.

Mino yearns to see more. He hovers his hand close to Seungyoon's angry-red dick. "Can-can I?"

"No—no," Seungyoon stutters, interrupted by his own moans, "Keep your hands on my ass—spread—ah, spread them—fuck!"

Eager to please Seungyoon, Mino digs his fingers in the skin of Seungyoon's ass, spreading them apart as instructed. On cue, Seungyoon starts to ride him faster.

Seungyoon's little 'ah, ah, ah,' adds fuel to the flame of arousal in his guts. In that instant moment, Mino knows he has to do something—wants to mess with Seungyoon.

"Wha—" Seungyoon gasps, alarmed.

Mino smirks, teasing the place where he feels them both connected. Feels Seungyoon's hole clench around his cock. Feels his own balls drawn tight. Fuck...

Seungyoon tut-tuts under his breath but lets him be, riding Mino's cock to his heart's content. Each bounce brings Mino closer and closer to the edge. Just a little bit more.

Then.

A halt.

Mino lets out a pitiful whimper. Looks up, only to hear Seungyoon's ragged breaths. Sees the sweat dripping down his lashes. And understands Seungyoon's predicament. 

With some strength left in his arms, Mino stops Seungyoon. Pulls out, much to Seungyoon's surprise. Then flips them over, Seungyoon beneath him.

"Mino." Seungyoon places a hand on Mino's chest.

No, he isn't going to take the reins away from Seungyoon. It's just— "Please."

After a short consideration, Seungyoon nods. He lets Mino spread his legs apart, and moans at the feeling of Mino sliding back in.

Like he silently promises, he doesn't pick up the pace until Seungyoon permits. Until he feels Seungyoon clench around him. Until he feels the heel of Seungyoon's foot push at the small of his back.

"Faster." Seungyoon grabs at the pillow beneath his head. Pulls at the seams, hinting at his accumulating pleasure. 

Mino thrusts faster, deeper. The bed creaks beneath their combined weight. Torn between taking in the feeling of Seungyoon's tightness around him or the sight of him.

Flushed from the heaving chest above. Eyes hooded with pleasure. Body moving at each thrust. Hands gripping at the sheets. At the blanket. Sinking deeper in the haze of sex.

"Ah, ah, yes, there, fuck—"

Shit—Mino bites his bottom lip. The arousal coils up in his lower gut. This is too much. Too much to—

And comes. With an embarrassing noise, akin to a dying animal. Mino hides his burning face in Seungyoon's collarbone, panting against the sweaty skin.

"That was—" Seungyoon sounds amused.

"Please, don't."

"Okay." Mino can hear a grin in Seungyoon's tone. Then Seungyoon says, "But if you don't mind."

Right, Seungyoon hasn't come. Mindful of his sensitive cock, Mino pulls out. He slips the condom off and tosses it into the nearest bin. Then his gaze falls on Seungyoon's hard cock.

Damn, that size is just fucking impressive. Because he just can't help it, without warning, Mino dives down onto Seungyoon's cock.

"Wait—shit." Seungyoon jumps into sitting, fingers sinking into Mino's hair.

Yes, Mino is fully aware that he can never fit half of Seungyoon in his mouth. Never mind deepthroat. So he strokes where he can't fit, quick and slippery while slipping three fingers in Seungyoon's ass.

It doesn't take Seungyoon long, then. With his head thrown back, fingers fisting Mino's hair, and a loud moan, Seungyoon comes. Mino pulls away just in time, getting Seungyoon's come splattered across his face.

Wow. He got marked. By Seungyoon. With his cum. That's hot.

Ragged breaths escape Seungyoon. Mino carefully takes his fingers out, concerned when he hears a wince from Seungyoon.

"I'm okay," Seungyoon reassures him, with a smile. He gets tissues from the bedside table to wipe Mino's face clean. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that, y'know. I could've jerked it off."

A blush colours Mino's face clashed with the concerned gaze from Seungyoon. "I, uhm, wanted to. The idea was appealing."

"Thanks. Really."

"So, uhm, I should—" Mino brings his gaze to the door. It's his cue to leave, right? Regardless of what he feels for Seungyoon, the deed was done. Seungyoon has gotten what he wished for. He has no right to stay over—

A tug down the bed by the slender arms around his shoulders, his body pressed against Seungyoon's, takes Mino by surprise. Wide-eyed, Mino stares into Seungyoon's twinkling eyes.

"Don't be silly. Sleep with me tonight. Who knows you will get a nice breakfast tomorrow." And Seungyoon presses a kiss on his lips, sweet and slow.

Oh, well. Mino returns the kiss, just as slow, to cherish the feeling of Seungyoon's thick lips on his, the feeling of Seungyoon in his arms.

Yeah, breakfast. That's a good promise to look forward to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long overdue debt. my bad, really


End file.
